


A Prince's Throne

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dick Puns, Dick riding, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: Nyx thinks it is too hilarious at what he thinks his dick is for Noct.  Noct, however, doesn't find it all too hilarious when Nyx thinks that it is an excuse not to do much else during sex.





	A Prince's Throne

**Author's Note:**

> All of this was just spawned from a dick joke that I thought Nyx would most definitely tell Noct. Other than that, not much else really, besides that there definitely needs to be more smut of this pairing.
> 
> Well that, and for any and all dicks that Noct ride to be called his "throne" too.

Nyx was lounging back on the veritable mountain of pillows behind him, and he kept his arms crossed behind his head to keep it propped up. The rest of his body stretched down the bed with legs parted open just a bit, enough to provide some support for the weight resting on his thighs and lap. A lazy smirk sat heavy on his lips, and half-lidded eyes watched the arousingly hot sight in front of him and the inevitable frown to appear on Noct’s lips. 

Right on cue, as though Noct just now noticed how content Nyx looked just lounging there, the prince’s mouth morphed from open and gasping to the frown of kiss-swollen lips.

Those lips had become that way as the start of their foreplay, stolen quickly after Noct got out of one of the meetings he had to attend this week. They exchanged them happily and eagerly, with breaths shared between them, and looks that spoke of where they would need to go next. Eventually that lead to Noct’s bedroom of the Citadel, which was the closest place out of the few places they had spent together in bed.

Nyx wanted to kiss those lips again, to reach up and cups those cute cheeks and bring the prince in close to kiss. He even moved his hands out from behind his head to slowly reach up to do so. A thrust up of his hips accompanied the movement of his hand, to feel how his cock was sliding in deep of Noct's ass.

But Nyx's hands were slapped away from reaching their destination. 

Noct frowned harder, soon resting his hands on the Glaive's chest to almost press him down and pin him there on the bed. His fingers matched the size of the marks left behind from the previous night spent together in Nyx’s apartment. But now, they just held their hold pressing down on the expanse of muscle. They both know that the prince could pin him easily if he had the right upper hand.

But now wasn't exactly one of those times. At least, that is what Nyx thought as one of his eyebrows hiked up and tossed his head back to groan out when Noct slammed his hips down, harder this time, and stayed there. He remained there, soon grabbing Nyx’s attention once more after he managed not to cum from just that heat taking his cock with such force. The glaive tilting his head back forward to peer at Noct, cheeks burning hot as all he could think about was that the prince should definitely fuck him like that.

There was something to be said and definitely be aroused over of the strength of the Caelum bloodline. 

At least for Noctis, his prince, Nyx thought as he blinked away the sweat that nearly dripped from his forehead into his eyes.

The prince's sweat-shining body looked as lovely in stillness as it did in movement. Hungry eyes roamed over his body, eating up the visage as though Nyx wouldn't see it tomorrow. Ridiculous, though the look on Noct's face now made Nyx think that he might not see it for a _while_.

"What's wrong, ba-?"

"Are you going to make me do all the work, _hero_?"

Nyx would have winced with how Noct said his nickname, if he had any more braincells not thoroughly soaked in arousal and most of his blood congregating in his dick. But, because Nyx lacked most sense -said so by everyone who knew him and some who didn't-, the Glaive merely continued to grin at the prince seated on his lap with Nyx's cock snug in his ass.

"I'm enjoying the view of you bouncing on my cock, Noct. Can't I enjoy seeing you moaning and moving your hips as you take my cock." Nyx's smirk grew when, even though Noct pouted with Nyx's excuse, a redness crept up the prince's chest and up to his face. It added to the overall attractiveness of Noct that Nyx didn’t think it would be possible for there to be more of. "It's the best of any fantasy getting to see it and feel you on my dick-"

Nyx let out a loud groan when Noct decided he had heard enough of the Glaive's excuses and picked his hips up to where the cock slide all the way out of him. The cold air was worse now on Nyx's raging hard cock, missing the warmth of Noct around it. It appeared the prince wasn't going to return back to riding him so soon, kneeling there just above the cock.

"Noct," Nyx whined out, arching his hips up and just not able to really reach, "babe, please. Don't leave me hard and aching here."

Noct continued to frown at the other and his whines, before finally to spare the Glaive from further whining and begging. He slowly began to lower his hips back down, moaning when Nyx finally caught on that he shouldn't and couldn't just lay there and thrust his hips up. Noct continued to moan as he sank down and bucked his own hips in rhythm with Nyx's.

"Why did you think-," Noct groaned out as he continued to ride Nyx, sinking down all the way and rocking his hips as he stayed there. He picked his hips back up, moaning more at the chasing thrusts up, "-that you should just lay there and let me do all the work. Especially since you aren't hurt, and it's not your birthday."

Nyx moaned as Noct moved like that, reaching his hands up to take a hold of the prince's hips and keep him in place. 

With a grin on his lips, he answered his lover back, "I'd like to think of my cock as your _throne_, little highness~. Why should I need to move it?"

Nyx was so sure that Noct must have swallowed a lemon by how much the other's mouth twisted into a grimace. The Glaive thought it was seductively genius what his answer had been and had even thought of it himself while watching Noct ride him. Besides, even if he was the only one here to appreciate such erotically poetic genius, the idea of Noct not needing to sit anywhere else but on his lap -and his cock too, whenever they were in a mood- sent a shudder through his body that nearly tipped Nyx over the edge. Because his prince was truly beautiful anywhere, all naked and seated with a back so straight and a look of renewed determination on his face.

Well, that might end well for Nyx, now that he thought about how that look was being directed so _pointedly_ at him.

Nyx offered up a grin in hopes of trying to cool whatever plan that beautiful mind cooked up, but Noct appeared to be now eager to enact it.

So, the Glaive found himself spending the rest of the night with Noctis riding himself into several orgasms. Instead of joining Noct, the prince instead softly demanded that Nyx hold back on climaxing himself, driving the man wild as his arousal continued to build up with no release within that sweet, tight clenching ass of Noctis’. 

Completely unfair, but just payment from a prince riding his “throne.”


End file.
